1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a crevice cleaning tool for a vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly, to an extendable crevice cleaning tool having a secondary air passage channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaner apparatuses commonly include a flexible vacuum hose extending from the vacuum cleaner for providing clean air suction through the hose to the vacuum. A rigid wand or tube is typically attached to the free end of the hose for receiving and interchanging several different cleaning tools such as a brush assembly, floor attachments, or crevice cleaning tools. The crevice cleaning tools often include a further extension of the wand which may taper in diameter for reaching and cleaning around small or narrow areas such as typically exist under appliances, furniture and corners. Examples of these tapered crevice cleaning tools are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,529 to Choiniere, issued Sep. 22, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,088 to Haase, issued Dec. 28, 1987.
The prior art, however, fails to teach a crevice cleaning tool which is selectively adjustable for extending the length of the tool to assist in reaching difficult and concealed areas. The prior art further fails to teach a crevice cleaning tool having a secondary air passage channel for providing air passage through the tool when the end of the tool opening is closed against a cleaning surface.